


New Beginnings And Old Bad Habits

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Porn, Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Ex Sex, F/M, IKEA, Post-Break Up, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: You meet your ex, Rick Sanchez, in IKEA, furniture-shopping, after the two of you split the furniture 50/50.





	New Beginnings And Old Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head when I was listening to Ikea Episodes by Phlake. Give it a listen!

You pushed your sunglasses up with your index finger, walking in almost a haze as you entered the big store. IKEA wasn’t really a place you went all by yourself and the state of you was easy to read; you were here after a breakup that meant furniture-shopping. If you were truly heartbroken and unhappy, you would have been crying in public right now but Rick and you had agreed, as adults, that it was just not the two of you anymore. Somehow you knew that it was over but it had only hit you now, when you were walking through the long aisles of sofas, dining tables, kitchenware, bedroom furniture; everything you needed to start over.

* * *

_You had a lump in your throat the size of a football. It had taken you hours, days, to work up the courage to stutter out that simple sentence._

_Rick had mumbled something in reply, sitting down at your coffee table in your shared apartment with his usual stained lab coat. He looked uncomfortable but you were far from surprised, after all, you had used the ultimate anxiety-inducing sentence one could ever say;_ we need to talk _._

_The conversation was brief, no shouting and no angry outbursts from the both of you compared to the last many months and it was nice, a breakup conversation was actually nice, and it nagged at you._

_“I heard this thing once,” you said, voice shaking a bit. Rick looked at you without saying a word but his facial expression told you that he knew where it was going, “I heard this thing where a person described their relationship as chaotic, messy and perfect if you looked at it while squinting your eyes. I- I used to think that whenever you put the word perfect into a sentence, it meant that it was good.”_

_Rick sunk further and further down into his seat, breathing slower and more controlled. He didn’t look angry but he didn’t look sad either. Frankly, it was slightly terrifying but mostly, it was hurting you to see him without a single reaction._

_“A-and what do you mean by that?” Rick asked, flexing his fingers in his lap, now looking anywhere but at you._

_“These last few months have been awful, Rick, and not because of you or me alone but because of us both, and you know it is true,” you looked down at you lap, feeling tears form in the corner of your eyes._

_“Le-let me guess: You’re tired of s-squinting at us,” he said, and it was enough to make a few tears fall from your eyes._

_“I’m so tired,” you sniffled, reaching up to dry your eyes quickly before he noticed._

_“So, this is it?” Rick finally looked at you, searching for something in your tearful eyes that told him that you were backtracking. You were not._

_“I’m moving home to a friend whilst trying to find a new place, it would really help if you want to figure out what belongs to you and what belongs to me,” you replied, “Then it won’t be me spending time here and making you uncomfortable.”_

_“You could never make me u-uncomfortable,” he said, getting up from his seat. He needed to walk around, you knew that. A person as wildly in his feelings as him could never sit still when experiencing intense emotion._

_You turned in your seat to follow him with your gaze, “Will you just do it for me?”_

_“Fine, but I-I’m keeping the couch,” you heard the sound of a beer-can open and sighed._

_When it ended, it didn’t end in anger. In fact, it was one of the most mature conversations you had ever had with him, and one of the most mature breakups you had ever had with anyone, making you doubt yourself slightly as you got up to leave. Rick was a passionate soul, one of the things you admired so much about him, and he was passionate about you as well. The two of you were a whirlwind of emotions and it meant that when you fell into routine, you tried to provoke the passionate moments by fighting - a thing the both of you knew weren’t going to work forever and especially not when the only thing that really connected you was angry arguments about nothing and angry sex that kept you satisfied but not happy. You couldn’t remember the last time you had felt ridiculously sappy about him and when you realised that, you realised it was over._

_Still, seeing him like this was new and different; calm and collected as you spoke to him about what was happening in your head and the doubt that rose in your chest was unbearable. No, ending it at this point was the right thing to do, you convinced yourself as you stood on the other side of the front door._

_Taking one step down the staircase of the building, you heard a loud crash coming from behind your door. It was a piece of furniture being hurled through the room, a sound you had heard before during one of Rick’s many rants about nothing, and it made your stomach feel like an uncomfortable void. You could go back to him and hold him but you decided against it very quickly, knowing that you weren’t strong enough to do as you had promised yourself if you touched him._

_Instead, you quickly left, tears down your face as you tried to hail a cab._

* * *

After a few months of crashing on your friend’s couch, you had found a tiny place that you could afford, and it bugged you that Rick had kept the big apartment but not enough for you to feel the need to be angry about it.

You swallowed, giving yourself a mental shake to snap out of it and start thinking about something else. Carefully, you took off your sunglasses to inspect a pretty pillowcase that was on sale and displayed on one of the couches you were thinking of buying. The couch though, felt mediocre when you tried it out, and as all the others, this one didn’t really feel as comfortable as the one that was in your shared, _formerly_ shared, place.

“That one’s _wa-aaay_ too soft,” you froze as you heard the voice, Rick’s voice, sound from behind you.

“What do you mean?” You just asked, trying hard to hide how much your heart was beating. You turned to see if it was really him and was met with blue spiky hair, two tired eyes and a tiny smile. _Rick Fucking Sanchez._

“You always said you liked when things didn’t s-swallow you up,” Rick said and sat down on the couch as well but in the far end of you.

“You’re right but maybe I’ve changed my mind,” you leaned back into the couch, not really liking how it felt but still looked determined, “This is on the maybe-list.”

Rick just chuckled at that, mirroring your position and crossing his arms over his chest, “How are you?”

You looked straight ahead, thinking of all the things you _wanted_ to say, things that were true: _Miserable, tired, binge-eating ice cream and crying whenever I’m alone for too long._

“I’m good, I found a new place,” you replied after thinking of all the things you _needed_ to say, “It’s not much and it needs a helping hand... and a new couch. I can’t believe you took my shopping-day.”

“Sorry,” Rick laughed, and you noticed him eyeing you, “I’ve been real busy lately, so I-I-I only had time today.”

From the way he looked, he looked like he’d been on a bender for weeks and not _busy_ . You decided not to comment on it, despite knowing it was probably only today that he was sober enough _not_ to come home with unnecessary shit from IKEA.

“Well, you obviously seem to know more about my type of couches than me, so maybe this isn’t _that_ bad after all,” you smiled softly.

“You know,” Rick looked smug all of a sudden, “H-how about I point you to the right couch and you help me choose a be-bed? Just for old time’s sake.”

You swallowed and thought about it for moment, your heart not having calmed down in the slightest yet. You had missed him, every part of your body told you so, and with a smirk like that, you knew you were done for, not able to say no even if your life depended on it.

You nodded, “Alright but I’m guessing you’ve already found my couch, you’d show off like that, I bet.”

“That one,” Rick pointed to one standing a few metres away, “No doubt, r-resembles the old one a lot.”

“Show off, called it,” you giggled, and Rick simply smiled.

* * *

Picking out a bed for Rick was a lot harder than you had thought, and very much indeed not what you had expected it to be; it wasn’t just pointing and agreeing like he had done with you.

No, Rick wanted to try out every damn bed in the store and asked for your opinion on it, and whenever you tried to say something, he interrupted you, like was he a toddler, to point a thing out that was a deal breaker for him; too soft, too hard, bad design, bad bed frame.

“How do you like this one?” You asked as you lay down on the millionth bed, looking up at the ceiling and wiggling to get comfortable.

“No,” he simply replied, turning onto his side to face you, “I knew it a-as soon as I looked at it.”

You threw your arms in the air, “Then why on Earth are we trying it out? You’re not playing fair, old man.”

“Don’t you remember this design?” Rick asked, and you twisted your body as you were lying down to look at the bed frame.

“Wait a minute,” you said, “I know this one.”

“You sure do, you f-fucking broke ours,” Rick smirked, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Oh my God, this is the one with weak as hell bed slats,” you exclaimed, thinking back to a certain _enthusiastic_ time in the bedroom that had ended with your bodies breaking the bed, and then you laughed.

Rick followed you, laughing as well and people started to look at you as they walked past, the two of you too absorbed in giggles. It had been a great moment between the two of you, it making you laugh as much as it did back then, and you could only remember it fondly.

Eventually, the laughter died down, Rick finding your eyes and leaning slightly closer. It made you shiver, briefly looking down at his lips and he mirrored you. When you were inches close, you cast down your eyes in embarrassment, swallowing at the thought of what you were about to do. Why did you have no self-control? All he had to do was mention that silly story.

“I need to use the restroom,” you mumbled, a clearly visible blush on your face. You practically fled the scene, taking your cart and heading for the nearest toilet.   

* * *

It wasn’t your proudest moment but you had simply just wanted to get away from that situation as quickly as possible as well as wanted privacy, and therefore you ended up in one of the separate handicap-restrooms to be all by yourself.

You didn’t actually have to go, so you splashed cold water onto your face to give yourself a reason to stay in there. Putting your hands on the sink, you leaned forwards and took a deep breath. What could you do now? Go out there and confront him or stay in here until it was closing time? The latter felt most appealing right now.

A knock was heard on the door and immediately, guilt washed over you, making you curse yourself for probably having to face a person in a wheelchair or something on the other side of the door. You took a deep breath before opening the door slowly, getting ready to apologise.

But it was none other than Rick Sanchez and before you knew it, he had made his way into the restroom, locked the door and kissed you whilst you were speechless.

Feeling his lips against yours again was like taking the very first breath after being under water, Rick being your source of oxygen and something you had to cling onto or you’d lose it again. He was unlike anything else when he kissed you, his tongue exploring your mouth as had he forgotten what you felt like and you could only half-moan and follow your instincts. They told you to have him. Right here, right now.

Frantically, you reached for the lapels of his lab coat, pushing it off his shoulders and not breaking the kiss besides when you had to take his shirt off, pulling roughly at the hem of it till you could touch his chest for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.  

Rick mirrored you, reaching for your blouse and unhooking your bra. Then he pulled you right back to his mouth, hooking an arm around your shoulders and making you moan as your skin touched. He was warm like you remembered him to be, causing you to be unable to stop feeling his skin, hands sliding up his biceps and gripping his shoulders, “Rick…”

“You’re st-still dressed,” he said, free hand pulling at your jeans. He was too careless to unbutton them or anything, shoving them down your thighs, along with panties, and nearly making the button pop off. Did you care? No.

Instead you begged him to get naked as well, stepping out of your own bottoms and watching him with anticipation as he took of his trousers and pants. It was so familiar, but so strange as well, to have him near you without any clothes since you had made up your mind, and promised yourself, weeks ago that it would never happen again.

That promise was going straight out the window right now, when you lurched yourself forward to embrace him and pull yourself up. Rick met you with enthusiasm, none of you saying anything but instead following each other’s signals and ending up against a wall.

You dug your heels into the back of his thighs, cupping his cheeks and kissing him all the while he reached below you to guide his cock inside of you, and you welcomed him without any hesitation. The perfect first sting of his thick cock stretching you open made you swear, mouth going slack and legs tightening around him.

Rick thrusted experimentally but as he set out a pace, you put your hands on his shoulders and shook your head, “Slow, baby.”

He nodded, leaning up to kiss your open mouth and then went slower than he had in forever. The sex had been rough, hard and angry in the last few months of your relationship but now that you weren’t together, it was as if something had shifted. Now, when he lifted you up on his cock and sank you down again, it was with such gentleness and emotion that you wanted to cry.  

You missed him, and _this_ was him; not the shouting and the arguing and the days you went to bed angry at each other. _This_ ; his mouth on yours, kissing you with passion, and his cock slowly fucking you open, this was him all over, the Rick you loved _so fucking much._

When he pulled away for air, having kissed you till he could barely breathe, you whined and wrapped your arms around his neck and shoulders, signalling that you wanted to be close to him. He leaned into you to obey your wish, your chests pressing together, and it was intense to be able to feel his chest rise and fall like this in pace with your own.

He was so close. Close enough for you to feel his breath and share it with him, close enough for you to sort the colours of his eyes and close enough for you to study every little detail of his skin, scars and dark lines. He was so beautiful that it made you tear up, letting out a moan to encourage him for more.

Rick sped up, cock sliding over your g-spot with each of his thrusts and you tried not to cry out and reveal to the outside world what you were doing. The fact that you were pulling him as close as possible made him able to go deeper, giving you just what you needed, “F-fuck!”

“Shh,” he hushed but was interrupted by a moan as you clenched around him, your body showing that it was building up to its climax. Your cunt was throbbing around him and the way he was breathing harder and more ragged, just like yourself, told you that he was getting closer as well. You decided to help him get there, using every muscle in your body to move with him and bounce on his cock.

The new pace made you throw your head back, resting it against the tiled wall and biting your lip to prevent yourself from yelling out his name. Instead, you whispered it, chanting his name over and over till it was barely a word that meant anything, “Fuck, Rick- Rick- oh my God.”

You could feel every part of him when you closed your eyes, only focusing on the pleasure; his hands on your skin, gripping and squeezing, the bolts of arousal shooting up your spine at each roll of his hips, his cock twitching inside of you each time you said his name. You practically clawed at him, giving in to him and everything he was right then, holding on for dear life because you knew he would slip away if you let go now.

When you felt on the edge, announcing it with another moan and a whisper, you leaned forward to rest your foreheads together and opened your eyes to look at him. His eyes were intense and full of concentration, breath coming out in small puffs. He was almost there as well, and you ground against him to get there first, wanting to pull his orgasm from him.

And you did, coming with a silent shout and a whimper as the pulsing in your cunt became overwhelming and amazing, muscles spasming around Rick’s dick until it made him come as well, deep inside of you. Everything was a blur, your eyes only fixated on his until you couldn’t keep them open anymore due to the waves of pleasure washing over you and making anything but simply feeling way too much.    

It took a moment before the two of you calmed down but as soon as you came down from your orgasmic high, you knew that this was a mistake. A big dumb mistake that made you look like a fool and made you feel like you couldn’t be your own person, Rick controlling your every move just by being close. It made you cry, tears springing to your eyes in less than a second.

“Why are you crying?” Rick asked, putting you down on the floor again before pulling away slightly to brush away tears that ran down your cheeks, “Hey, don’t cry.”

“I’ve missed you,” you admitted, stepping forward and leaning your forehead against his whilst closing your eyes. Why couldn’t you stay away?

“I missed you too,” he said, leaning in for another kiss. _No no no no, this was wrong._

“Oh no,” you mumbled to yourself and quickly pushed him away, so he was at arm’s length, then you gathered your clothes to dress yourself again, “Shit.”

“W-what?” Rick looked at you, clearly surprised at your reaction. He almost looked offended but followed suit and started dressing as well.

“We shouldn’t have done this,” you said as you pulled up your jeans and then reached for your top, occasionally drying your eyes.

“What do you mean?” Rick was already putting on his shirt.

“I mean,” you turned to him, wild eyes and all, “ _We shouldn’t have done this!_ ”

Rick’s surprised face turned into annoyance, “Well, you weren’t exactly u-unwilling, sw-sweetheart.”

It was easier to get angry when dealing with frustration, especially when you’d just had the most intimate sex ever _with your ex… in a public restroom_. You glared at him, “Don’t sweetheart me, you prick.”

“Oh, s-s-so I’m the bad guy? Stop being such an uptight bitch, it was just s-sex.”

But that’s the thing, it wasn’t _just_ _sex_ to you and the fact that Rick was defining it as such was even worse. If he’d only admitted he felt something too but no, he only wanted a quick fuck - of course!

“I need to go,” you said, finally dressed and somewhat presentable.

“Now come on,” Rick tried but you had already reached for the lock on the door, desperate to get out before you would start bawling.

“I need to go!” You just repeated, slamming the restroom door behind you. Your cart was parked by the wall close to the toilet but you simply walked past it and headed for the exit, tears down your face.


End file.
